


I'm almost certain

by Hawkingjay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Based on Olivia Puckett's Alana, Canon Compliant, Gen, I saw it and wanted to write something so this was the result, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: Connor and Alana are lab partners.





	I'm almost certain

Connor wished he had skipped. He wanted to, but his mother had insisted he go because it was his first day of senior year. He might have been able to convince her that he was sick or something had he not come to breakfast high. That had not been a great decision.

 

Not that Connor was known for great decisions.

 

So here he was. Going from the exciting world of plastic chairs at the front of the chemistry classroom to the plastic stools in the back. Great. He’d only signed up for AP chemistry because he figured an AP class would get his mom off his back and he heard the class was curved so easily he was guaranteed an A. Plus, the chemical drawings were fun when he was high.

 

Everyone paired off with their friends for the exercise. This was a problem, as Connor didn’t really have friends. He scanned the room. Even Dana P., who had cheerfully informed everyone that she was new this year, had managed to find a partner somehow. His eyes made his way to the only person in the room who didn’t have a partner. Who didn’t have friends.

 

Great.

 

Despite the fact that they both lacked a sunny disposition, Connor did not get along with Alana Beck. This was mostly because he refused to actually do schoolwork, and she refused to let him get away with it. He headed over to her, making it clear that he didn’t want to be there.

 

“How was your summer?” she asked.

 

“Eh,” Connor said, knowing that she really didn’t care about the answer.

 

“Mine was productive. I did 90 hours of community service and an internship and I still managed to make several close friends- I mean, acquaintances,” she said.

 

“Great,” Connor said with the least amount of enthusiasm. He immediately put his messenger bag on the lab table and set his head down on top of it.

 

“Don’t put your bag on the table,” Alana admonished.

 

“It’s high school chemistry,” Connor said, “nothing dangerous will happen.”

 

“But Mr. Daniels said that because we were such advanced students, we would be working with dangerous chemical compounds and-”

 

“On the first day?” Connor said.

 

“Well obviously not,” Alana conceded, “but-”

 

“There you go.”

 

She tried to convince him to do something for their first experiment, but he was asleep. She’d be so angry. Connor didn’t care. He wouldn’t have to deal with the aftermath.

 

He wouldn’t have to deal with any aftermath.

 

And oh, what aftermath.


End file.
